<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chapter one. by cherrytyun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373859">chapter one.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytyun/pseuds/cherrytyun'>cherrytyun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hide and seek - taegyu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beomhyun, Innocent Kang Taehyun, M/M, Naive Kang Taehyun, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun, bye why did i do this, taegyu, tyunning besties, yeonbin are kai's parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytyun/pseuds/cherrytyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jabdjsndjwbdndbd fill it in later i'm sorry-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hide and seek - taegyu [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chapter one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"taehyun-ah," he heard the smooth voice call out for him, he giggled as he hid into the closet, burying himself into the piles of coats hung up in the closet by their guests.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>eliciting different scents from each person, but taehyun didn't mind. beomgyu hadn't found him just yet. he smiled a proud and toothy smile, proud at how long he'd lasted in hiding. usually, beomgyu could just sniff him out, but this time, it wasn't as obvious.</em>
</p><p><em>that <strong>was</strong> what the younger thought, before he felt a pair of arms creep up</em> <em>his back, making him turn around in shock as he saw the older male behind him.</em></p><p>
  <em>"hyung! how did you get here?" taehyun exclaimed, being pulled into a hug by the older, who inhaled taehyun's strawberry natural scent, coming from his brown soft locks, which the older ruffled. he treated taehyun like a doll at times because he'd never known anyone younger than him other than taehyun. so, he wanted his dongsaeng to feel precious and safe around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i snuck behind you," he smiled as he kissed taehyun's forehead, embracing the younger who giggled at the affection. "hyung!! stop, it's embarrasing!' taehyun flushed a bit as he hid his face into the older's chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"aw, but you're so cute," beomgyu whined, placing multiple pecks onto the younger's face, making both of them giggle at the slight interaction. what they didn't expect was mrs. choi watching from the open closet door, seeing her son and his best friend get lovey-dovey.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"beomgyu," she said sternly to her son, grabbing his wrist. "let's get going." she spat at him, facing taehyun and giving him a judgemental look. she pushed her son away, making him walk away from his little friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"and you?" she pushed taehyun down to the floor, making him flinch at the unexpected action. all he'd ever been is pampered by everyone for who he was. but, that was not what mrs. choi had in mind. "you just have privileges because you look like a doll, only to use. get out of my sight and stay away from my son." she kicked him lightly, but for his small child body, it was enough to hurt him and make him scream out of pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>she quickly ran away from the scene, running forward behind her son as she softly smiled at him. meanwhile, taehyun's parents were having fun with their friends, drinking wine together as they gossiped about their family, not even noticing their son was crying out of pain inside of the closet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>tears flowed out of taehyun's glossy, big doe eyes, he whimpered as he cries, grabbing beomgyu's long and black coat, enveloping himself in it as he smelled beomgyu, feeling as if he was in the hold of his safe hyung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>he imagined what beomgyu what say to him right at the moment. he never liked it when the younger cried, so he always said sweet and comforting things to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you're my sweetheart," taehyun whispered to himself, imagining beomgyu said it as he caressed his hair, wanting the older to be by his side as he was pained. beomgyu always made positive remarks towards taehyun, he never wanted the younger to feel alone and he never wanted to see taehyun cry. ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>and suddenly, the closet door opened, revealing a tall male who looked down at taehyun. he softly knocked on the door and gave taehyun a sinister smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hide and seek? scream and die." </em>
</p><p>-------</p><p>"taehyun-hyung!" he heard the voice of his best friend from afar, the tall brunette ran towards him, his shiny brown hair flowing through the wind as it was a cold day.</p><p>from the sound of his voice, taehyun raised an eyebrow, closing his book as he saw his younger friend approaching him. he softly sighed and smiled up at him once he saw him.</p><p>"crazy story!" oh yes, the crazy stories taehyun had heard from kai. he had hoped the boy had a big imagination because he'd never believed any of the stories were true. ever since the incident when he was younger, he was never naive.</p><p>ever again.</p><p>he rested his head on kai's shoulder, humming as a response, as if asking and showing curiosity to his friend, which peaked his interest and excitement. taehyun was the only one who would listen to him, his parents were too busy being flirty to listen to their son, so kai always relied on the short blonde boy.</p><p>"i was trying out for the volleyball team today because i wanted to be spontaneous, right?" taehyun nodded, knowing that side of kai which was always filled with excitement to start anything new, which, he'd usually quit after a few weeks of being interested in. but that was so he could be spontaneous once again.</p><p>"but, i saw someone there!" taehyun clicked his tongue and looked up at him, his expression was blank, yet showed a hint of annoyance as he gave him a look of 'are you serious?'</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"of course you saw someone there. it's a volleyball tryout for dang sake." taehyun hit kai's arm lightly before preparing to listen to the story again.</p><p>"as i was saying," kai fixed his posture as he had a proud look planted on his face. he smiled brightly. "i saw choi beomgyu there, surrounded by millions of people including, drum roll please," taehyun tensed up at the name but decided not to break the younger's spirit.</p><p>"and that's right, you guessed it, miss choi eunhee herself, our biology teacher." taehyun coughed, feeling the silence slowly getting louder and the tension building up. he hasn't had a single class with choi eunhee because it was beomgyu's mom.</p><p>and he specifically made sure his schedule avoided her and any of her classes.</p><p>he wasn't prepared to have another face off yet, he just had to practice on his build more.</p><p>"ah, you mean his mom?" the blonde one said, opening his book once more as he chewed on the inside of his cheeks, trying his best to ignore whatever the younger said next, his imagination ran wild.</p><p>"mhm, and he and his mom were fighting because they were looking for you, taehyunnie." that's when he paused. his page flipping coming to an end as he slowly turned to kai, whose face was filled with brightness.</p><p>'it's fine, taehyun,' he thought to himself. ' remember, the boy has a wild imagination. they can't possibly want to find you. especially choi beomgyu.'</p><p>he flushed at the thought of it, shaking his head quickly as he ran away from the courtyard, leaving kai in confusion. but, right then, he looked down and found taehyun's notebook.</p><p>his thoughts went back to what he witnessed earlier.</p><p>
  <em>the brunette was looking around, adjusting his hair so that his view would be more precise. he almost spiked the ball, before hearing a sound of yelling. the whole gym going quiet while people crowded around where the noise was coming from, like moths who were seeking the light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>kai got up from his squat, looking over to the crowd, his interest peaking as he slowly got closer to that crowd. millions of people watching as the two people talked. choi beomgyu and choi eunhee. it was as if a whole feud had spurred between the two, her son almost going insane at what she was saying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"boys are allowed to be close to each other without having a relationship!" he yelled back at her, taking kai back as he saw and heard the loud slap from beomgyu's mother, making everyone shocked as beomgyu touched the red hand mark on his cheek, looking at his mom intensely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"is that what you think will solve it?" he chuckled a bit before throwing the ball down to the floor. "i'll never forgive you for what you did to taehyun and i. i'm going to find him, no matter what, eunhee." he said coldly to the lady, leaving everyone astonished at the interaction they'd just had.</em>
</p><p>kai snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at the journal placed in his hands. "i guess i could ask beomgyu-hyung to return it to him for me, there's no trouble with that." he thought innocently as he smiled, trying to do his friend a deed. little did he know, that wouldn't play out good for taehyun.</p><p>he walked up to the school entrance, opening the doors as a wind of warm air hit him, he let the wind blow through his hair as he walked passed the hallways, knowing that everyone thought and knew he was an ethereal sight. </p><p>but as soon as he turned the hallway he saw choi beomgyu, standing there in a dark space in front of the lockers near the gym locker rooms. and there he was, the raven haired male on a phone call, which seemed pretty suspicious to kai because why would you need to hide for a phone call.</p><p>"yeah, i know mom," he whispered as he paced around the hallway, seeming to be panicked. "i know the plan, just leave it to me, okay?" he heard kai's footsteps nearing and he looked behind him, smiling over at the younger.</p><p>"i'll be back soon mom, we can talk about him later. i have a guest here." he remarked, hanging up the phone and staring at kai, who was astonished from what he heard, but nonetheless, thought nothing of it, quickly bringing out the journal.</p><p>"i'm a bit busy at the moment, could you bring this back to taehyun's house? the address should be on the first page," beomgyu mischievously smiled and nodded, thanking the younger repeatedly and leaving the area. kai seeming to have a dark atmosphere surround him, but again, he was too naive to think much of it.</p><p>he just thought about if taehyun would be happy to see beomgyu again.</p><p>speaking of the blonde boy, he was running as quick as he could, as far as his legs could take him. he stuffed his stuff into his bag while he ran, making sure that nothing fell out of the small brown bag.</p><p>he came to a stop, panting as he felt tired, almost home. his hands flew to his knees as he tried his best to catch his breath, then tensing up as he realized there was less weight in his bag than usual.</p><p>"my notebook." he panicked as he rummaged through his bag quickly, realizing he'd left his book with kai. well, it was too late for that now. he was almost home and he couldn't make it back quick enough before his parents got home.</p><p>'i'm sure kai will give me my notebook back tomorrow,' he smiled softly as he wiped the beady sweat off his forehead. he walked quickly back to his home, looking around as he crossed the road. and there he was.</p><p>home sweet home.</p><p>"KANG HYUNAE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he sighed as he heard his father's strong voice. he barged into the house and threw his bag down. there was his little half sister. it turns out, from the moment beomgyu, his lucky charm, left, his whole life fell apart.</p><p>his mom ended up leaving because of his dad cheating 2 years after the incident with mrs. choi. and that's when they were left with hyunae, a brat, but someone who didn't deserve what she was getting.</p><p>16 years old and she was crying at the table as her dad realized what she was drawing. a certain boy on her paper.</p><p>"leave her alone, dad." taehyun sighed, stating in a calm voice as he faced his father, who was fuming at the sight of him.</p><p>"who are you to tell me what to do?" he said in a stern voice, raising his hand up to taehyun, who slightly flinched but barley let it show. </p><p>"i would hit you, but that would ruin your beautiful porcelain skin, we don't want that, do we?" taehyun shook his head as he looked down at his feet, shivering at the feeling of his father's cold hand touching his back and patting it.</p><p>"go upstairs with your sister, we can have a talk later, taehyun." he shivered at those words, his eyes glossy before nodding and bringing hyunae up to their room.</p><p>"ta-taehyun, are you okay?" she asked him, quite shocked at the scene as she'd never seen that part of their father.</p><p>"i'll be fine." he sniffled before laying on his bed, wanting to fall into a pile of darkness and nothingness before he inhaled and exhaled. he knew he couldn't do that. </p><p>"taehyun," he heard his father's cold voice calling for him. taehyun shivered and didn't want to get up, before hearing the words that peaked his interest. "you have a friend here, he wants to go up to your room."</p><p>taehyun shot up as he realized it was probably kai, there to save the day as always with his notebook which he forgot. he knew about his situation at home. </p><p>"hyunae, sneak out through the window and stay at a friends house, okay? i'll deal with dad for today." he hugged his sister tightly as she nodded, opening the cold glass window, waving before jumping down on the small green vines, supported by her brother as she jumped down.</p><p>the blonde one sighed before overhearing yelling from downstairs. he quickly ran down as he saw a sight he'd never seen.</p><p>"you have to pay if you want to go to his room, this doll isn't for free, you know." taehyun looked down and then back up, rubbing as eyes as he realized this was choi beomgyu he was seeing. with his notebook.</p><p>"why do i have to pay entry? sir, i know you, i was 8 when we last saw each other." beomgyu stated, his tone was cold as he argued with the male in front of him, slightly shorter. </p><p>"dad, let him pass, he's just a friend." taehyun's dad just about almost yelled, before realizing they had a guest. he sighed and let beomgyu into the house, which made him wonder who died in there because of the vibes he got from it.</p><p>"run before he actually goes crazy," taehyun whispered, grabbing his arm as they both ran upstairs. he didn't dare face the older raven haired male because of the incident from last time he saw him.</p><p>when they were 10 and they shared their first kiss. he'd never seen beomgyu ever since.</p><p>"just leave the notebook on the desk." taehyun muttered, walking over to sit down on his chair as he finally looked up at the raven haired male. his hair color had changed from when he last saw him.</p><p>yet, there was still that sweet and goofy personality that seemed to have stuck to him from what had appeared from what taehyun has seen. especially the protective side of beomgyu.</p><p>"why did you wanna come up here?" he questioned the older, who sharply inhaled as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"i wanted to apologize for what i did, i just left after i took your first kiss and i kind of feel guilty for that..." he trailed off of his sentence, making taehyun look up at the ceiling and wishing this would just end.</p><p>but, the more time with beomgyu, the less time with his dad. and that was better than anything. he didn't want to deal with the drunk male who was probably listening in for the whole conversation, making sure taehyun didn't slip up and say the wrong thing. that would surely get both of them in trouble.</p><p>"it's fine, hyung. it was a sweet kiss while it lasted. besides, i get it," he chewed the insides of his cheeks, adjusting his blonde hair as he smiled cheekily to the older. "your mom has hated me since we were children so you have no fault in that."</p><p>the silence between them got even louder after he said that. you could basically see the silence at a point, it built up in the room until you could hear ringing in your ears from how quiet it was.</p><p>it was killing the both of them.</p><p>"i'm still really sorry." beomgyu said, biting his lip as he looked out of the window, seeing the sun begin to set. taehyun nodded, jumping up from his seat before he contemplated his actions.</p><p>he jumped onto beomgyu, giving him a hug as he finally felt safe in his home for once. he was finally with his safe hyung. and he didn't want the hug to end at all. it had been so long since he'd felt the comfort of another, of his (used to be) favorite person. he finally felt warmth throughout his whole body and heart as embraced the older.</p><p>"taehyun?" he looked at the younger, whose face was buried into the taller's chest. he could feel a small and sincere smile, which taehyun looked at him with.</p><p>he held taehyun's chin up, making it so that the two could stare into each other's eyes. the doe and big eyes that beomgyu had always missed and taehyun had missed beomgyu's sweet and sincere ones.</p><p>"beomgyu," taehyun said, beomgyu feeling their breaths against each other. "you're really close right now." he turned his flustered face away from him, beomgyu did the same before inhaling and exhaling.</p><p>he pulled taehyun by his chin and pulled him into a kiss. the younger looked down at him with shocked eyes, suddenly an innocent hug turned into a makeout session and taehyun didn't even notice.</p><p>you could soon hear both of them panting for breath as beomgyu basically leads the younger throughout the whole thing. he was pretty inexperienced, which beomgyu had noticed but had no issue with.</p><p>he attacks taehyun's sweet red lips as he tries to get more access to him, but, he decides to go slowly for the younger. </p><p>the sloppy kiss was too much for taehyun as he felt it had been a long time they'd locked their lips together. they molded together perfect as beomgyu and taehyun sat up, mostly so it'd be easier for beomgyu to get access.</p><p>taehyun whined against the kiss as he slowly began to lose his breath, his hand forming into a small fist as he pounded it against beomgyu's chest, giving him a signal that he needed a break.</p><p>but, beomgyu wasn't quite done with the boy, so he ignored and looked over the small hits he got to the chest, holding the blonde one's jaw up as he tilted his head, giving him more access.</p><p>the younger gave out, falling onto beomgyu's chest as he tried sitting up, his eyes lidded as he tried opening them, yet he couldn't seem to. finally, beomgyu let go, both of releasing pants as they finally caught their breath.</p><p>taehyun coughed before realizing what they'd done. and then he realized, his father had been watching from the doorway. taehyun panicked and quickly pushed himself off of beomgyu, wiping his lips quickly.</p><p>"what's wrong?" beomgyu said, caressing taehyun's cheek as he saw the slight panic on his face. he shrugged his shoulder, it going towards the door and he saw.</p><p>"hm, well then," he showed a small and mischievous smile. he threw off taehyun's red hoodie and aimed for the door, managing to hit it, enough to make taehyun's dad scramble off.</p><p>and taehyun almost managed to escape, aiming to get his hoodie. but then an obstacle called choi beomgyu existed right at that moment.</p><p>"hold on," he held taehyun's slim waist and smiled. "who said i was done with you?" taehyun looked at beomgyu with daring eyes then scoffed.</p><p>"i said so, now let me get off." he said sternly, before he gasped as beomgyu bit taehyun's lips, very hard may he add. taehyun gripped onto beomgyu's sleeve and then hit him with his arm.</p><p>"idiot! that hurts!" he scolded him, before giving a small kiss as he got up.</p><p>"well?" he said, which made beomgyu confused. "you have to go home, before my dad kills both of us." taehyun opened the door for beomgyu to leave, which he scoffed and ruffled taehyun's hair, giving him a small hug.</p><p>"at least you'd be the death of me, kang taehyun." he said softly before leaving. and taehyun was finally left in silence, before running back to his room, closing the curtains on the door.</p><p>he then squealed like a teenage girl but who wouldn't after that happened. choi beomgyu just kissed him. forget kissing. THEY MADE OUT.</p><p>and taehyun smiled as he remembered the small moments they had together as children, he spun around the room while smiling brightly, not forgetting to lock the door and barricade it with his dresser.</p><p>'that should be enough to stay safe for the night without dad bothering me,' taehyun thought, falling onto his bed before he bit his lip and smiled.</p><p>even after years passed on, his heart was still set on choi beomgyu.</p><p>his childhood love.</p><p>meanwhile, the person who he thought was all safe and caring was there, with his girlfriend, giving her millions of kisses as she giggled. he'd played taehyun. but for what reason? that's when he got his phone call. specifically from his mom.</p><p>"i'll be right back, hyunae." she smiled and nodded, staying on the couch and waiting for her boyfriend to come back. he patiently took the call from his mother, the ringing piercing his ears.</p><p>"mom," he said softly, whispering. "i have an update. taehyun and i just- yes, i get it mom. no one knew it was an act. you're fine." he whispered into the phone looking over at hyunae, who sat at the couch. "i have connections with the family now, don't worry about it. the plan will go perfectly." he smiled.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>"they will pay for getting rid of dad, even if one of them has to die."</em> </strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>